degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Supernaturallydegrassi/My Top Ten Everything!
Lately everyones been changing the lists around every 2 minutes and its really annoying that no one can agree on something. >.< So Ima make my own[: Top Hottest Guys #JT Yorke #KC Guthrie #Eli Goldsworthy #Craig Manning-when hes bipolar crazy too x] #Peter Stone #Nathan-yeaa hes only been in 2 episodes but still :D #Jay Hogart #Blue Chessex #Marco Del Studly #Spinner Mason Top Ten Prettiest Girls #Ellie Nash #Mia Jones #Darcy Edwards #Manny Santos #Emma Nelson #Fiona Coyne #Ashley Kerwin #Anya MacPherson #Holly J Sinclair #Paige Michalchuk Top Ten Noobs #Drew Torres #Drew Torres #Drew Torres #Bruce the Moose #Drew Torres #Toby Issacs #Drew Torres #Drew Torres #Liberty Van Zandt #Drew Torres Top Ten Memorable Moments #JT's Death #I Won't Forget #Rick's Shooting #Manny- Im gonna be famous!! #JT steals and sells drugs and attempts suicide #Emma and Spinners Wedding #Marco is gay-bashed #Liberty is Pregnant #Darcy cuts herself #Fiona kisses Declan Top Ten People That Make You Say "woww whata jerk" #Drake(Killing J.T) #Rick(Hurting Terri, Starting a school shooting and putting Jimmy in a wheelchair) #Drew(Blackmailing Riley for being gay) #Riley(For letting out his anger on people to hide his homosexuality) #Jane(Cheating on Spinner with Declan and thinking Spinner would never find out) #Bruce(for being an all around jerk) #Anya (for lying to Sav and the whole Degrassi that she was pregnant, when she wasnt) #Fiona(for trying to keep Declan from Holly J) #Fitz(for the Eli thing...) #Jenna(for stealing K.C. from Clare) Top Ten Cutest Couples #Craig and Ellie-sucks they never really got together tho :[ #Peter and Darcy #Marco and Ellie #Jay and Manny #Holly J and Declan #JT and Liberty #Spinner and Emma #JT and Manny #Declan and Fiona- for their kiss [; #Sav and Anya Top Ten Badasss #KC Guthrie #Sean Cameron #Jay Hogart #Riley Stavros #Fitz #Eli Goldsworthy #Alex Nunez #Derek Haig #Craig Manning #Peter Stone Top Ten Most Missed Characters #JT Yorke #Ellie Nash #Marco Del Studly #Craig Manning #Darcy Edwards #Mia Jones #Manny Santos #Jay Hogart #Sean Cameron #Paige Michalchuk Top Ten Episodes #Pride #Voices Carry #Eye of the Beholder #Time Stands Still #The Bitterest Pill #Goin Down the Road #Mother Child Reunion #It's Raining Men #Standing in the Dark #Degrassi of the Dead Top Ten Ugliest People #Bruce the Moose #Conner Deslauriers #Wesley Betenkamp #Chester #Chantay Black #Derek Haig #Leia Chang #Hazel Aden #Sean Cameron #Riley Stavros Top Ten Annoying/UGGHHH People (hehe i kinda "borrowed" this list from a page. dont sue meh x]) #Drew Torres - Threatening to out a closeted gay man for a position on a sports team. And after winning the position through immoral and unethical means, he gloated about it. One of the biggest hypocrites in the history of the show. Hope he enjoyed being tied up naked to a flag pole. >D #Leia Chang - Just for being plain old annoying. ALL THE TIME! #Fitz- For thinking he runs the school. (ihope Eli gets him back good :D) #Bruce the Moose- Just for being REALLY annoying. #Chantay Black- She has no plot, she's really sassy and really annoying. Plus what she said to Holly J and Fiona ("Whata gold digger") was just -_-x and I still can't forget when she was a freshmen and she came in late to practice all giggly and expected Manny to be cool with it. #Jenna Middleton - Shes too happy to be a backstabber. #Derek Haig- For being an annoying and obnoxious brat. #Alli Bhandari- Needing to be center of attention #Connor- Maybe its just the whole Aspergers thing, but he doesn't have that little person in his brain that tells him not to say and do that which just bugs me. #Riley Stavros- For not accepting himself as gay. Top Ten Best Friends #Ellie and Marco #Emma and Manny #JT and Toby #The Studz #Manny and Darcy #Spinner and Jay #Marco, Craig, Spinner, Jimmy #Spinner and Holly J #Sean and Jay #Declan and Fiona Top Ten Meanest People #Jenna Middleton #Bruce the Moose #Heather Sinclair #Fitz #Drew Torres #Johnny DiMarco #Rick Murray #Bianca DeSousa #Jane Vaughn #Peter Stone(only for what he did to Manny) Top Ten Sweetest People #JT Yorke #Ellie Nash #Darcy Edwards #Declan Coyne #Craig Manning #Marco Del Studly #Sav Bhandari #Spinner Mason #Jay Hogart #KC Gurthrie Top Ten Characters with the Best Personalities #JT Yorke #Ellie Nash #Eli Goldsworthy #Marco Del Studly #Craig Manning #Darcy Edwards #Jay Hogart-in the later seasons #Blue Chessex #KC Guthrie #Mia Jones Top Ten Socially Awkward People #Conner Deslauriers #Wesley Betenkamp #Rick Murray #Fiona Coyne #Adam Torres-im assuming will be judging by the opening credits. #Bruce the Moose #Toby Issacs #Riley Stavros #Leia Chang #Clare Edwards Category:Blog posts